Forget
by Styko
Summary: Slash - Sirius ist in James verliebt, kann es ihm jedoch nicht sagen. Doch er will nur ein mal glücklich sein und geht so eine Allianz mit seinem schlimmsten Feind ein... Teil 5 UP COMPLETE
1. Forget

Titel: Forget…

Arbeitstitel: Left behind

Teil: 1/6

Pairing: SiriusXJames (einseitig)

Genre: Darkfic

Warnings: dark, depri, Slash angedeutet (zu Beginn, später mehr)

Bemerkung: Huh, ich habe mich an eine Harry Potter Slash FF gewagt! *irgendwie aufgeregt ist* Aber irgendwie isse seltsam o.O

Wie genau ich auf die Idee kam, weiß ich nicht mehr, war wohl mal wieder einer meiner plötzlichen Geistesblitze gewesen und da ich gerade nichts anderes zutun hatte (gut, ich hätte schlafen können, aber ich hatte keine Lust XD), hab ich mich hingesetzt und drauf losgeschrieben. 

Irgendwie ist das Teil anders geschrieben, als ich sonst schreibe (jedenfalls hab _ich_ das Gefühl, dass sie anders geschrieben ist) und hauptsächlich in der Nacht entstanden, darum ist sie vielleicht etwas... seltsam. (aber vielleicht kommt mir das auch nur so vor^^'). Die Teile sind leider ein wenig kurz, aber ich werde mich bemühen dafür nicht so lange mit den nächsten auf sich warten zu lassen^^

So, und bevor ich jetzt nur mehr Stuss schreibe, hör ich auf und wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen^^ (und ein kleiner Kommi am Ende würde mich wahnsinnig glücklich machen! *etwas unsicher wegen der Story ist^^'*)

Disclaimer: Harry Potter und seine Charaktere gehören nicht mir, sondern J.K. Rowling. Ich leihe sie mir lediglich aus und mache keinen Profit damit. Der Inhalt dieser Story ist jedoch meiner Fantasie entsprungen und sollte er irgendjemanden nicht gefallen, bitte ich sie/ihn diese Geschichte kommentarlos zu ignorieren. 

Feedback an: Simbakatha@aol.com oder hier in die Kommentare

**Forget**

Wieder beginnt ein Tag, wie schon so viele andere zuvor. Zu viele andere zuvor. Jeder einzelne schmerzt mich, verletzt mich. Mehr als ich es je für möglich gehalten hatte. Damals, als der Brief ankam, da konnte ich mein Glück kaum fassen. Endlich kam ich aus diesem schrecklichen Haus mit dieser schrecklichen Familie heraus. Hogwarts war eine Erlösung für ich, eine Zuflucht, mehr zuhause als mein Geburtshaus. Und mit allem, was es mir damals zu Beginn bot, da konnte ich mich nicht anders als glücklich nennen. Ich hatte Freunde, war beliebt, gut. Damals vor Jahren, als wir hier anfingen, da war es noch so, ja, doch heute, nach bald sieben Jahren auf dieser Schule ist es anders. Ganz, ganz anders...

"Hey, Paddy, gibst du mir Rückendeckung?!"

Mein Blick wendet sich zu dir, trüb, traurig, so wie ihn keiner kennt. Für jeden bin ich der immer gut gelaunte Kumpel. Der, der für jeden Spaß zu haben ist, der keine Gelegenheit auslässt den allseits verhassten Slytherins eins auszuwischen. Niemand würde von mir denken, dass auch ich meine schlechten Tage habe. Ja, ich kann sauer werden, böse, aber doch nicht traurig, nicht bedrückt, denn das bin nicht ich. So ein jemand existiert nicht. Nicht in ihren Augen. Doch in mir, in meiner Seele, da gibt es so jemanden. Tief in seinem Inneren hat Sirius Black auch Gefühle.

"Was stellst du denn für Fragen? Geh endlich, dann hörst du wenigstens auf mich vollzujammern!" 

In meinem Gesicht ist keine Spiegelung meiner Seele zu sehen. Mein Gesicht blickt fröhlich, frech, grinsend, so wie immer, zeigt nicht einmal einen Hauch der Verzweiflung, die aus meiner Seele schreit. Ich spüre den Klaps, den du mir auf den Rücken gibst, sehe dein glückliches Lächeln, als du anfängst zu rennen - und all dies zerreißt mich von innen, bin doch nicht ich es, der diese Gefühle bei dir auslöst.

"Hey, Evans! Was ist? Gehen wir am nächsten Hogsmeadewochenende zusammen aus?"

Mein Innerstes zieht sich bei diesem Satz zusammen. Ich weiß, wie die Antwort lauten wird. Sie wird anders sein, als all die Jahre zuvor, in denen es mir nichts ausgemacht hat, dass du ihr hinterher gerannt bist, weil ich die Antwort wusste und ertragen konnte.  Doch diesmal liegt kein angewiderter Blick auf ihrem Gesicht, keine Abscheu, keine Verachtung. Diesmal mustert sie dich nur abschätzig, grinst dann frech, bevor sie mit ihrer verführerischsten Stimme antwortet. 

"Na gut, ausnahmsweise Mal. Aber wehe du enttäuschst mich." 

Dann wendet sie sich ab, genauso wie ich. Ich kann meine fröhliche Maske nicht mehr aufrecht erhalten. Sie fällt in sich zusammen und auf meinem Gesicht spiegelt sich zum ersten Mal das wahre Abbild meiner Seele. Es ist egal, in diesem einen Augenblick ist es egal. Es sieht niemand. Im Gang ist keiner, nur du und ihre Freundinnen hinter mir und ihr könnt mein Gesicht nicht sehen. Niemand sieht es, diese schmerzverzerrte Grimasse-

Ich erstarre, als plötzlich Snivellus vor mir steht, beladen mit einer Unmenge von Büchern, die Haare fettig wie immer, doch den Blick so seltsam ausdruckslos auf mich gerichtet, dass ich ihn nicht deuten kann. 

Ich verfluche mich innerlich. Von allen möglichen Personen muss ausgerechnet er mich so sehen. Er ist nicht dumm, das weiß ich, er wird eins und eins zusammenzählen können und letztendlich das gefunden haben, womit er mir mit einem Schlag alles heimzahlen kann, was ich ihm je angetan habe. 

Ich sehe wie sein Blick über meine Schulter wandert, dorthin, wo du immer noch stehst und ihr Dinge ins Ohr flüsterst, während sie so tut, als würde sie dich ignorieren. Dann sehen die schwarzen Augen wieder mich an, meine blicken unverwandt in sie, doch ich bin nicht fähig meine Maske wieder aufzusetzen. Meine Seele spiegelt sich noch immer auf meinem Gesicht und je mehr ich versuche diese verdammten Gefühle zu verdrängen, desto stärker werden sie. 

"Wir sollten uns schon mal Namen für unsere Kinder überlegen, findest du nicht?" Ich höre dein Lachen, ich höre ihres und das ihrer Freundinnen. Sein Blick fliegt wieder zu ihnen und ich bin endlich fähig meinen von ihm zu wenden und mich zu bewegen. Und dann tue ich etwas, das ich nie zuvor getan habe: ich flüchte. Vor allem, vor dir, vor ihr, aber besonders vor ihm, denn er hat gesehen, was sonst niemand gesehen hat, was sonst niemand weiß. Nicht einmal du. 

Ich erwarte seinen spöttischen Ruf hinter mir, die verhöhnende Bemerkung, die durch das ganze Schloss schallt und mein Geheimnis preisgibt. Doch entweder er bleibt still oder ich höre es nicht mehr durch das Rauschen meines Blutes, das mir in diesem Moment durch meine Adern fließt, so schnell und heiß, als wäre es Feuer. 

Ich weiß nicht wo ich hingehe, irgendwohin, Hauptsache weit weg von allen, die in diesem einen Gang standen. Im Gemeinschaftsraum treffe ich auf die anderen beiden unserer kleinen Gruppe, doch ich ignoriere sie, stürze an ihnen vorbei, direkt in den Schlafsaal und werfe mich auf mein Bett. In diesem Augenblick wünsche ich, die Welt würde untergehen, damit ich nicht die Schmach der Tränen ertragen müsste. Aber die Welt geht nicht unter und so strömen sie unaufhaltsam aus mir hinaus. Minuten, Stunden, ich weiß nicht wie lange. Irgendwann hören sie auf, aber ich bleibe liegen, würde am liebsten für immer liegen bleiben. Stumm, taub, blind. Aber dann kommst du und ich höre und sehe dich, so wie ich es immer getan habe. 

"Hey, was ist los? Warum warst du nicht beim Abendessen, Paddy?"

Du klingst besorgt. Ich höre es und es würde mein Innerstes ein wenig erhellen, wüsste ich nicht ganz genau, dass diese Besorgtheit von einem anderen Gefühl herrührt, als von jenem, das ich dir gegenüber empfinde. 

"Ich hatte keinen Hunger, ich war müde. Ich hab letzte Nacht nicht sonderlich viel geschlafen."

Ich muss nicht aufsehen um das Grinsen auf deinem Gesicht zu sehen.

"Wieder den Mädchen nachgeschlichen, was?" 

Nein, dir beim Schlafen zugesehen...

"Na gut, dann schlaf halt du Trantüte, ich geh' derweil mal in Hogsmeade vorbei. Muss ein paar Dinge für mein Date mit Lily nächstes Wochenende regeln. Ich muss sie ja beeindrucken. Wo ist die Karte?"

Ich deute mit einer Hand auf meinen Nachttisch und du nimmst sie ohne ein weiteres Wort, ohne mich anzusehen und ich bin froh darum, habe ich den Kampf gegen die Tränen doch schon wieder verloren.

Deine Schritte entfernen sich und die Stille kehrt zurück. Meine Gedanken schweifen ab, in weite Ferne und in Träume, die nie Wirklichkeit werden. Das was ich mir wünsche, Nacht für Nacht wenn ich dir beim Schlafen zusehe, Tag für Tag, wenn ich mit dir spreche und lache, es wird niemals Wirklichkeit werden. Ich könnte es geschehen lassen, mit etwas Zauberei ist alles möglich, aber du wärst nicht glücklich, das weiß ich. Und alles was ich will ist, dass du glücklich bist, auch wenn ich dafür traurig sein muss. Aber ich wünschte... nur einmal... ein einziges Mal... 

Mein Kopf ruckt schlagartig nach oben. Es gibt eine Möglichkeit. Eine gibt es, aber ich muss sie schnell wahrnehmen, bevor es zu spät ist. 

Ich stehe auf und gehe kurz ins Bad um die übriggebliebenen Spuren der Tränen zu verwischen. Dann gehe ich nach unten, durch den Gemeinschaftsraum, den beiden andern nur knapp antwortend, dass ich noch was erledigen müsse, als sie mich fragen, wo ich noch hinwolle. 

Meine Füße führen mich automatisch dahin, wo ich hin will. Ich denke gar nicht mehr darüber nach, ich darf nicht darüber nachdenken, denn ansonsten würde mein Stolz sich einschalten und dieses eine Mal muss ich all meinen Stolz und all meine Prinzipien über Bord werfen. 

In der Bücherei ist es trüb und dunkel, so wie immer. Nur ein paar Schüler sitzen noch dort, schreiben aus den dicken alten Büchern ab. Sie lächeln mir zu, als ich den Raum betrete, aber ich beachte sie nicht. Mein Weg führt mich durch die engen Reihen, ganz nach hinten, zu einem Platz, von dem ich weiß, dass nur er ihn benutzt. 

Ich zögere, beobachte ihn eine Weile, wie er dort sitzt. Aufgeschlagene Bücher über den ganzen Tisch verteilt, dazwischen Lampen, die die dunkle Ecke erhellen, er hat seinen Kopf auf der linken Hand aufgestützt und überfliegt die Seiten eines dicken Buches, die rechte Hand hält einen Federkiel und tippt langsam auf das Pergament. Mit einem leisen Seufzen nehme ich all meinen Mut zusammen, den ich sonst so leicht aufbringen kann.

"Severus."

Er schreckt auf, sieht noch geschockter aus, als er mich schließlich erkennt. Diesmal kann ich in seinen Augen lesen. Die Angst vor einer neuen Demütigung, aber gleichermaßen die Verwirrung darüber, dass ich ihn bei seinem Vornamen genannt habe. Seine Augen verengen sich zu Schlitzen, wägen ab, was er von mir zu befürchten hat und werden nur noch misstrauischer, als er schließlich meines traurigen Ausdruckes gewahr wird, in dem keine böse Absicht liegt. Ein weiteres Seufzen dringt aus meiner Kehle, als ich mich zu einem weiteren Satz überwinden muss, von dem ich niemals gedacht hätte, ihn je zu sagen.

"Ich brauche deine Hilfe."

Ich beobachte erneut das gleiche Gefühlsspiel von zuvor. Er weiß nicht, was er davon halten soll und blickt deshalb misstrauisch zu mir auf. Ich kann es ihm nicht verübeln. All die Jahre habe ich ihm übel mitgespielt, habe ihn behandelt wie den letzten Dreck, vor der ganzen Schule gedemütigt und jetzt plötzlich bitte ich ihn um Hilfe. Sirius Black bittet Severus Snape um Hilfe. Lächerlich! Aber die einzige Möglichkeit, die ich habe, denn nur er weiß es. Nur er hat es gesehen, nur er hat es bemerkt. Nur er weiß von meiner Liebe zu meinem besten Freund James Potter...

Fortsetzung folgt...


	2. my pride

Titel: Forget...  
Arbeitstitel: Left behind

Teil: 1/5 + Prolog

Teiltitel: ... my pride

Pairing: SiriusXJames (einseitig)

Genre: Darkfic

Warnings: dark, depri, Slash angedeutet (zu Beginn, später mehr)

Bemerkung: So, hier kommt Teil 1 (das andere war der Prolog *vergessen hat dazu zu schreiben*) 

Wegen dem Trank, der in diesem Teil angesprochen wird, sollte ich sagen, dass ich ihn mir ausgedacht hab. Ich weiß nicht, ob es ihn im HP-Universum wirklich gibt und wenn ja, ob er genau dem entspricht, wie ich ihn mir zurecht gelegt habe^^' Auch die Wirksamkeit von Zaubertränken hab ich mir ausgedacht, da ich mich an nichts entsprechendes in den Büchern erinnern konnte^^' 

Ach ja, und der damalige Hauslehrer von Slytherin ist auch meiner Fantasie entsprungen, da konnte ich mich auch nicht erinnern, ob Rowling den mal erwähnt hat (aber ich glaube nicht, oder?!)

Ansonsten... nun, Fragen, die aufkommen könnten werden in den späteren Teilen noch geklärt^^ Nur mal so, falls irgendjemandem ein paar Dinge seltsam vorkommen mögen^^'

So, ich glaub, das war's^^ Viel Spaß^^ (und Kommi nicht vergessen^^)

Danke an: alle, die mir einen Kommentar geschrieben haben^^ *alle mal knuffel und hofft, dass sie mir treu bleiben* 

Disclaimer: Harry Potter und seine Charaktere gehören nicht mir, sondern J.K. Rowling. Ich leihe sie mir lediglich aus und mache keinen Profit damit. Der Inhalt dieser Story ist jedoch meiner Fantasie entsprungen und sollte er irgendjemanden nicht gefallen, bitte ich sie/ihn diese Geschichte kommentarlos zu ignorieren. 

Feedback an: Simbakatha@aol.com oder hier in die Kommentare

**Part 1 – Forget my pride**

****

****

"Ich brauche deine Hilfe."

Ein weiteres Mal seufze ich auf, angesichts der Tatsache, dass ich es geschafft habe mich zu überwinden. Aber die folgende Stille lässt mich augenblicklich wieder angespannt werden, weiß ich doch nicht, ob er mir wirklichen helfen wird. Eigentlich bin ich mir schon sicher, dass er ablehnen wird und ich habe auch leider kein Druckmittel mit dem ich ihn zwingen kann oder etwas anderes Interessantes für ihn, das ihn überreden könnte. 

Meine Hände ballen sich in den Taschen meines Umhanges zu Fäusten, diese Stille macht mich wahnsinnig. Würde er wenigstens ‚Nein' sagen. Sogar ein verhöhnendes Lachen wäre mir in diesem Augenblick lieber als diese schrecklich drückende Stille. 

"Bitte?"

Für einen Moment glaube ich, dass er es mich absichtlich wiederholen lässt, einfach um den Augenblick zu genießen. Diesen einen Augenblick, in dem ich vor ihm krieche und nicht er vor mir. Aber sein Blick ist misstrauisch, verwirrt und ich realisiere letztendlich, dass er sich wohl einfach nicht sicher ist, mich richtig verstanden zu haben. 

"Du hast mich schon richtig verstanden. Ich brauche deine Hilfe."

Seine Augen verengen sich erneut zu Schlitzen, schweifen schnell einmal über die Umgebung, bis sie wieder auf mir zum Liegen kommen und mich eine lange Zeit mustern.

"Ist das einer eurer dummen Tricks?"

"Nein."

Ich muss seine Gedanken nicht lesen können um zu wissen, dass er mir nicht glaubt. Und ich kann es ihm auch nicht verübeln. Es klingt immer noch absolut lächerlich, dass ich ihn um Hilfe bitte, aber es ist nun mal die einzige Möglichkeit, die ich habe. 

Mit einem weiteren Seufzen, ziehe ich einen Stuhl heran und setze mich ihm gegenüber. Er verfolgt jede meiner Bewegungen wie ein Reh einen allein umherschweifenden Wolf beobachtet, alle anderen Sinne auf die Umgebung gerichtet um den Rest des Rudels zu lokalisieren. Und mit einem Mal wird mir klar, dass dieser Vergleich haargenau unser Verhältnis spiegelt. Er war immer das einsame Reh und wir haben ihn als Rudel angegriffen. Im Grunde waren wir Feiglinge und sind es immer noch. 

Als ich sitze, stecke ich die Hand in meine Tasche um den Zauberstab rauszuholen. Ich sehe die leichte Panik in seinen Augen aufblitzen und wie er ebenfalls nach seinem Zauberstab greift. Doch mit einer schnellen Bewegung habe ich meinen bereits hervorgeholt und auf den Tisch gelegt, die Spitze auf mich gerichtet. Verwirrt hält er in seiner Bewegung inne, den Blick abwechselnd zwischen meinem Gesicht und dem Stab umherschweifend. Dann misst er mit den Augen den Abstand zwischen mir und dem Stab. Ich verstehe, was ihn beschäftigt und reiche noch einmal nach dem Zauberstab. Während er mich erneut nicht aus den Augen lässt, stehe ich auf und lange über den Tisch, so dass ich meinen Zauberstab auf das Pergament direkt vor ihm legen kann. Danach setze ich mich wieder zurück. Ich liefere mich ihm so völlig aus, das weiß ich, aber ich habe keine andere Wahl. 

Zwar immer noch verwirrt, aber mir inzwischen wohl doch glaubend, dass ich alleine bin, entspannt er sich ein wenig. Er lehnt sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust, um mich daraufhin zu mustern. Was er sieht ist sein erklärter Todfeind, sein Peiniger seit Jahren, der nun vor ihm sitzt, zwar mit einem bösen Blick in den Augen, aber mit einem Ausdruck schlimmster seelischer Verletzung. Man sieht es mir noch immer an, denn ich war nicht in der Lage gewesen meine Maske wieder aufzurichten. 

"Du lässt dich heute sehr gehen, Black."

Ich antworte ihm nicht, weiß ich doch selbst, dass ich das tue. Aber ich kann nichts dagegen machen. Ich will ihm nicht erklären, warum es so ist. Selbst wenn er es verstünde, bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob er Verständnis dafür aufbringen würde. 

Mit einem kurzen Gesichtszucken nimmt er schließlich den Blick von mir und stützt seinen rechten Arm auf die Lehne des Stuhls. 

"Warum willst du, dass ausgerechnet _ich_ dir helfe?" 

"Weil du der einzige bist, der es kann."

Seine eine Augenbraue wandert skeptisch nach oben. Die schwarzen Augen mustern mich wieder durchgängig.

"Und warum sollte ich ausgerechnet _dir_ helfen?" 

Ich schweige, weiß ich doch noch immer nicht, was ich ihm bieten könnte. Ein abfälliger Laut ist seine Antwort darauf, aber anscheinend habe ich ihn neugierig gemacht, denn er fragt:

"Was genau willst du von mir?"

"Du musst mir helfen einen Trank zu brauen."

"Was für einen?"

"Einen Vergessenstrank."

Seine Augenbrauen ziehen sich teils verwirrt, teils misstrauisch zusammen. 

"Dafür gibt es auch Zaubersprüche. Dir als Naturtalent dürfte so was doch nicht schwer fallen." 

Ich überhöre den abschätzigen Ton in seiner Stimme. 

"Ich weiß, aber Zauber kann man brechen. Ich brauche etwas, dass auf ewig hält."

Wäre es mit einem Zauberspruch so einfach gewesen, hätte ich mich nicht bloßstellen müssen. Aber Zaubersprüche waren nun einmal nicht sicher genug vor mächtigeren Zauberern. Einen Trank dagegen konnte man nicht rückgängig machen. Trank man ihn, vergaß man augenblicklich und für immer. Egal was jemand anderes mit der betroffenen Person machen würde, die Erinnerung würde niemals zurückkehren. Es bliebe bloß eine Lücke im Gedächtnis. 

"Kannst du das nicht selber?"

"Nein."

Ich gebe es ungern zu, aber Zaubertränke ist das einzige Fach, in dem er mir überlegen ist. Und das liegt nicht nur an Professor Swanke, dem Hauslehrer von Slytherin. Der entscheidenste Grund ist wohl, dass die Zubereitung von Tränken Geduld erfordert und diese Eigenschaft war noch nie meine Stärke gewesen. Er dagegen konnte stundenlang vor einem Trank sitzen, jede Zutat genau so abwiegen, schneiden und zubereiten, wie sie erforderlich war. Wir hatten uns oft darüber lustig gemacht, aber im Stillen habe ich ihn darum fast bewundert. Mit Zaubertränken konnte man viel bewirken, vorrausgesetzt man hatte die notwendige Geduld und das erforderliche Wissen. Bei ihm bin ich mir sicher, dass dies der Fall war. Es gingen immerhin schon Gerüchte um, dass er mittlerweile besser war als der zuständige Lehrer. 

"Und wozu brauchst du diesen Trank?"

Ich fixiere ihn mit einem bösen Blick, doch diesmal lässt er sich nicht einschüchtern. Mit einem Anflug von Ärger auf mich selbst, spüre ich, wie sich durch seinen stechenden Blick ein leichter Rotschimmer auf meine Wangen legt. 

"Das geht dich nichts an."

"So? Dann brauchst du auch meine Hilfe nicht, wenn es mich nichts angeht, nicht wahr?" 

Ich hasse dieses spöttische Lächeln auf den Lippen, diese hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und diesen überlegenen Ausdruck in den Augen. Normalerweise blicke ich so auf ihn hinab und nicht er auf mich. Und was mich noch viel wütender macht ist die Tatsache, dass ich ihn nun verstehen kann. Dass ich nun weiß, wie er sich all die Jahre lang gefühlt haben muss. Und dass dieses Gefühl schrecklich ist. 

"Es ist... persönlich..."

Mein Blick wendet sich von ihm ab, da ich befürchte zu viel preiszugeben, sähe ich ihn an. Der Rotschimmer auf meinen Wangen ist nur leider immer noch nicht verschwunden. Dann höre ich den verstehenden Laut aus seiner Kehle dringen und ich muss nicht aufsehen, um das diabolische Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht zu sehen.

"Jetzt wird die Sache interessant."

Ich antworte nicht, aus Angst ihn dann anzuschreien, denn so würde er mir ganz bestimmt nicht helfen. Ich spüre wieder den Blick auf mir lasten. Kurz sehe ich ihn an und bemerke mit Verwunderung, dass das Grinsen verschwunden ist und erneut diesem abschätzenden, nicht ganz verstehenden Blick Platz gemacht hat. 

"Wäre in diesem Fall aber nicht dann eher ein Liebestrank angebracht?"

"Wieso?"

"Weil Potter ganz offensichtlich in Evans verliebt ist und nicht dich."

Obwohl ich mir relativ sicher gewesen war, dass er es früher am Tag bemerkt hatte, zieht sich mein Innerstes zusammen, als er diesen Satz ausspricht, so als hätte er schon immer von meinen Gefühlen gewusst. Und obwohl ich es ihm gar nicht sagen will, tue ich es doch.

"Ich will nicht, dass er mich liebt... ich meine... nicht so..."

"Durch einen Liebestrank würde er nicht daran zweifeln."

"Ich weiß, aber trotzdem würde er mich von dem Trank aus lieben und nicht von sich aus. In seinem Herzen wäre er nicht glücklich und alles was ich will ist, dass er glücklich ist..."

"Wie nobel..."

Ein weiteres Mal überhöre ich die spöttische Stimme einfach. Dann seufzt er ganz unvermittelt und verschränkt wieder die Arme. 

"Nur damit ich das richtig verstanden habe: Du willst also, dass ich dir einen Vergessenstrank braue, damit du eine Nacht mit ihm... oh... das stelle ich mir lieber nicht vor..."

Er schüttelt sich kurz und ich ignoriere es wieder. Danach wird sein Blick jedoch erneut skeptisch und ich glaube einen leichten Anflug von Neugierde darin erkennen zu können.

"Wenn ich dieses Bild schon gerade im Kopf habe, wie willst du ihn überhaupt dazu bringen?"

"Ich habe schon meine Mittel und Wege."

Er scheint zu merken, dass ich ihm es diesmal definitiv nicht erzähle, aber anscheinend ist er auch nicht so wirklich daran interessiert. 

"Bis wann?"

"Vor dem nächsten Hogsmeadewochenende."

"Warum ausgerechnet davor? ... Ach, warte, lass mich raten: damit er Evans nicht untreu ist." 

Er verdreht die Augen und schüttelt den Kopf, geht aber nicht näher darauf ein. 

"Das könnte knapp werden."

"Ich weiß. Aber ich weiß auch, dass du es schaffen kannst..."

"Ach?!"

Er genießt es. Ich sehe genau, wie sehr er es genießt. Mit einem genervten Seufzen zügle ich meine aufkeimende Wut.

"Also, was ist? Hilfst du mir jetzt oder nicht?"

Wenn er jetzt nicht ‚ja' sagt, weiß ich nicht, was ich tun soll. Er ist meine letzte Hoffnung. Und er kann auch mein Verderben sein, wenn er ablehnt und es dann in der ganzen Schule rumerzählt. Alles. Meine Gefühle, meinen Plan, es wäre mein Untergang. Es ist nicht die Ablehnung der anderen Schüler, der Lehrer oder der von sonst irgendjemandem, vor der ich Angst habe. Es ist ganz alleine James' Ablehnung, die mir beim bloßen Gedanken daran das Blut in den Adern gefrieren lässt und die Tränen in die Augen treibt. 

Ich sehe seine eine hochgezogene Augenbraue, diesen verhöhnenden Blick, das spöttische Grinsen und mein Herz fängt an zu splittern, als er den Mund öffnet um mir seine Antwort zu geben, doch-

"Severus! Hey, Severus! Hockst du wieder dahinten in der Ecke?"

Zitternd vor Wut drehe ich mich um und sehe in das verhasste Gesicht meiner Cousine. Sie hatte schon immer die ätzende Angewohnheit zum falschen Zeitpunkt am falschen Ort aufzukreuzen. Als sie mich sieht, wandern ihre Augenbrauen zuerst überrascht, dann misstrauisch in die Höhe. 

"Was willst du denn mit _dem_?"

Man könnte glatt meinen, ich würde schlecht riechen, so wie sie ihre Nase rümpft. Ich starre sie nur böse an, nicht fähig den Blick zurück zu ihm zu wenden, um mit ansehen zu müssen, wie er mich bloßstellt. 

"McGonagall hat uns eine Strafarbeit aufgehalst, die wir zusammen erledigen sollen..."

"Oh, mein Beileid. Pass auf, dass er dir nicht von hinten einen Fluch an den Hals schleudert, wenn du dich umdrehst."

"Geht nicht, sie hat unsere Zauberstäbe beschlagnahmt, damit wir uns nicht gegenseitig die Köpfe einschlagen."

Ein genervtes Seufzen, bevor er fortfährt. "Willst du was bestimmtes, Bellatrix? Wenn nicht, dann lass uns in Ruhe, damit wir das hier so schnell wie möglich zu Ende bringen können."

Da sie anscheinend wirklich nichts bestimmtes will, dreht sie sich um und verschwindet, nicht ohne mir vorher noch mal einen bösen Blick zu zuwerfen. Ich kann ihn nur erwidern. Dann drehe ich mich verwirrt um, nicht ganz begreifend, warum er das eben gesagt hat. Doch noch bevor ich irgendwas sagen kann, gibt er mir die Antwort auf meine zuvor unbeantwortet gebliebene Frage.

"Okay, wir sind im Geschäft."

Fortsetzung folgt... 


	3. our differences

Titel: Forget...  
Arbeitstitel: Left behind

Teil: 2/5 + Prolog

Teiltitel: ... our differences

Pairing: SiriusXJames (einseitig)

Genre: Darkfic

Warnings: dark, depri, Slash angedeutet (zu Beginn, später mehr)

Bemerkung: Wah, entschuldigt! Ich bin viel zu spät, ich weiß, aber ich stecke gerade mitten im Abistress! *nächsten Freitag erste Abiarbeit schreibt und irgendwie noch nen Haufen zu lernen hat* . 

Zu dem Teil gibt's glaub ich nicht viel zu sagen... 

Ach ja, Bellatrix. Ähm... ich weiß nicht genau, ob sie mit Sirius und Co. in einer Stufe war, aber nachdem Sirius in 4. Band gemeint hat, dass Severus immer mit einer Bande von Slytherins rumhing, die später Death Eater wurden und darunter ja auch Bellatrix genannt wurde, bin ich einfach mal davon ausgegangen, dass die ein Jahrgang sind^^ Wenn nicht... äh... ist das halt künstlerischer Freiheit^^' 

Nun denn, mehr hab ich nicht zu sagen, nochmals sorry für die Verspätung, ich versuche den nächsten Teil früher rauszuhauen^^ (sofern ich nicht verzweifelt bin, weil ich irgendwas vergessen hab zu lernen :P) Viel Spaß beim Lesen^^ und den Kommi nicht vergessen!^^

Danke an: alle, die mir so liebe Kommentare geschrieben haben^^ *alle mal knuffelt* 

Disclaimer: Harry Potter und seine Charaktere gehören nicht mir, sondern J.K. Rowling. Ich leihe sie mir lediglich aus und mache keinen Profit damit. Der Inhalt dieser Story ist jedoch meiner Fantasie entsprungen und sollte er irgendjemanden nicht gefallen, bitte ich sie/ihn diese Geschichte kommentarlos zu ignorieren. 

Feedback an: Simbakatha@aol.com oder hier in die Kommentare

**Part 2 – Forget our differences**

****

"Okay, wir sind im Geschäft."

Momente starre ich ihn nur ungläubig an. Ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass er ‚Ja' sagt, als ich ihn fragte. Dann ziehe ich in Erwägung, dass er es nur als Scherz meint, mir als Rache erst Hoffnung machen will um sie kurz darauf wieder zu zerstören. Aber so wie es scheint hat er es ernst gemeint. Meine Mundwinkel verziehen sich zu einem kleinen Lächeln, das auch nicht verschwindet, als er nur genervt mit den Augen rollt. 

"Gut, dann bringen wir das so schnell wie möglich hinter uns. Da!"

Er wirft mir meinen Zauberstab zu, erhebt sich und hat mit einem Schlenker seines Stabes sämtlichen Kram auf dem Tisch zusammengeräumt, um es daraufhin auf den Arm zu nehmen. Mit einem Kopfnicken bedeutet er mir ihm zu folgen und so schreiten wir - er voran, ich mit etwas Abstand folgend, damit wir nicht allzu viel Aufmerksamkeit auf uns ziehen - durch die langen Gänge des Schlosses und hinunter in den Kerker. An der Gabelung, dessen rechter Weg zum Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke führt, bleibt er stehen.

"Warte hier, ich bin gleich wieder da."

Ich sehe zu, wie er nach links geht, wo - wie ich vermute - der Eingang zu Slytherin liegt und um die nächste Ecke biegt. Mich an die Wand lehnend, warte ich. Es erscheint immer noch lächerlich, was ich hier tue. Und eigentlich ist es auch lächerlich, dass er mir hilft. Ich habe ihm nichts geboten und gezwungen auch nicht.  
Als er zurückkommt hat er sich seiner Bücher und Pergamentrollen entledigt. Er schreitet an mir vorbei, nun in Richtung des Zaubertränkekerkers. Ich jedoch bleibe stehen und sehe ihm nur misstrauisch nach. Als er merkt, dass ich ihm nicht folge, stoppt und dreht sich um.

"Was ist? Ich dachte du wolltest diesen Trank. Also komm schon!"

"Warum tust du es?"

"Was?" 

"Warum hilfst du mir? Was springt für dich dabei raus."

Einige Momente blickt er mich nur stumm an, den Blick so ausdruckslos, dass man darin nichts erkennen kann. Sein Gesicht zeigt kein diabolisches, schadenfrohes Lächeln, doch seine Stimme hat einen fast grausamen Unterton.

"Oh glaub' mir, Black, ich kriege genau das, was ich will."

Ich beschließe ihn nicht zu fragen, was das sei. Er würde es mir wohl sowieso nicht sagen. Stattdessen folge ich ihm letztendlich.

"Wo gehen wir hin?"

"Zu Professor Swanke."

"Warum?"

Ein genervtes Seufzen dringt aus seiner Kehle und er schaut mich an, als wäre ich der bescheuertste Mensch, den er je gesehen hat. 

"Warum wohl? Der Vergessentrank ist ein Verbotener Trank, genauso wie Liebes- und Hasstränke und all die anderen, die Gefühle und Erinnerungen für immer beeinflussen können. Sie sind in ihrer Wirkung zu stark und wurden deshalb vom Ministerium verboten, so lange man keine vom Minister persönlich unterschriebene Ausnahmeerklärung hat."

"Und wie soll uns Swanke dabei helfen?"

Ich verstehe nicht ganz, worauf er hinaus will.

"Ich brauche eine Erlaubnis für die Verbotene Abteilung in der Bibliothek. Wo sollen wir denn sonst das Rezept herkriegen?"

Bis wir zur Tür des Klassenzimmers gelangen, herrscht Schweigen zwischen uns. Als wir ankommen bedeutet er mir erneut zu warten. Dann geht er hinein. Ich kann  nur die Stimmen der beiden von draußen hören.

"Professor?"

"Hm? Ah, Severus! Was kann ich für Sie tun, mein lieber Junge?"

"Ich bräuchte eine Erlaubnis für die Verbotene Abteilung."

Schweigen und ich fürchte schon, dass er direkt ablehnt.

"Wofür?"

"Ich muss etwas für meine Facharbeit nachsehen. Über die Werwolfsbannung, Sie wissen schon. Ich hab Ihnen doch davon erzählt."

"Ah ja, natürlich. Warten Sie, ich schreibe es schnell." Ich höre das Kratzen eines Federkiels auf Pergament und bin erstaunt. Einerseits über die Leichtigkeit, mit der er Swanke zu der Erlaubnis kriegt, und andererseits über diese Facharbeit. 

"Hier, aber schauen Sie bitte, dass die anderen Lehrer sie nicht allzu auffällig dort sehen. McGonagall gefällt es nicht, dass Sie sich mit diesem Thema beschäftigen."

"Ich werde nicht auffallen, Professor. Danke."

Ich warte, bis er die Tür wieder geschlossen hat, bevor ich ihn mit einer deutlich misstrauischen Stimme frage:

"Werwolfsbannung?!"

Er sieht mich unbeeindruckt an. Seit ich ihn um Hilfe gebeten habe, habe ich wohl meine einschüchternde Ausstrahlung ihm gegenüber verloren.

"Tränke, mit denen man das Bewusstsein eines transformierten Werwolfes bei Verstand hält, damit sie keine Unschuldigen anfallen... Oder gegen sie aufgehetzt werden."

Bei seinen letzten Worten flackert unbeschreiblicher Hass in seinen Augen auf. Er wird es mir nie vergessen, dass ich ihn damals in den Gang gelockt habe. Aber ich denke, es ist weniger die Sache, dass ich ihm einen beinah tödlichen Streich gespielt habe, sondern vielmehr die, dass er seitdem James sein Leben verdankt. 

Mit einem abfälligen Laut wendet er den Blick wieder ab und geht erneut voran. 

"Wann hast du morgen Unterrichtsschluss?"

"Wieso?"

"Ich werde diesen ganzen Scheiß definitiv nicht alleine machen. Du hilfst mir gefällig."

"Schon klar, aber warum fangen wir nicht gleich an?"

Wieder das genervte Seufzen, wieder dieser Blick.

"Ich muss das Rezept erst mal finden und mich einlesen."

"Soll ich dir dabei nicht auch helfen?"

"Zu auffällig, wenn wir beide in der Verbotenen Abteilung rumstreunern. Außerdem weiß ich eher, wo ich suchen muss. Ach, wir bräuchten noch einen Platz wo das Zeug köcheln kann, es braucht ein paar Tage, soweit ich informiert bin."

Ich überlege einen Augenblick, dann fällt mir der geeignete Raum ein. 

"Na gut, ich warte morgen nach dem Abendessen im 5. Stock. Da gibt es einen Raum, der alles hat, was du brauchst."

Er sieht mich kurz misstrauisch an, fragt aber nicht nach. In der Eingangshalle angekommen wendet er sich augenblicklich Richtung Bibliothek. Und ich gehe einen Gang entlang, von dem ich weiß, dass er einen Geheimweg besitzt, der aus dem Schloss wegführt. Ich kann jetzt nicht zurück in den Turm, in den Schlafraum... zu ihm. Ich brauche Luft, Freiheit. 

Nachdem ich mich vergewissert habe, dass keiner da ist, betrete ich den Geheimgang, augenblicklich meine Animagusform des großen schwarzen Hundes annehmend und unter all den tierischen Instinkten den Schmerz vergessend, der so typisch menschlich ist. 

Es ist ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl den Körper eines Tieres zu haben. Man fühlt sich so anders, fremd, beinah verloren im ersten Moment. Doch dann wird man von den ganzen Instinkten übermannt und man weiß genau was man zu tun hat. Ein Teil der Sinne ist geschärft, der andere etwas zurückgebildet und man fühlt sich unglaublich frei. 

Meine Muskeln sind angespannt, während ich durch den langen Gang renne. Ich sehe zwar nicht sehr viel, aber mein Geruchssinn führt mich zuverlässig dorthin, wo ich hin will. Eine unzählbare Menge von verschiedenen Gerüchen dringt auf mich ein, als ich letztendlich im Freien ankomme. Tiere, Menschen, Pflanzen, selbst der Wind riecht. Es ist so unglaublich schön ein Tier zu sein und zum ersten Mal seit Tagen kann ich in diesem Augenblick all meine Probleme vergessen und mich einfach nur der Freiheit hingeben. 

~ ~ ~

"Hey. Hey! Meine Güte, Paddy, steh endlich auf!"

Ich spüre durch den tiefen Schleier meiner Müdigkeit, wie ich von einem Kissen geschlagen werde, dann die Hand die versucht mich wachzurütteln und bin angesichts seiner Berührung augenblicklich hellwach. 

Durch mein plötzliches Auffahren wohl etwas erschreckt, sehe ich ihn nur verschreckt dastehen, bis er sich schließlich fängt und mir ein weiteres Mal mit dem Kissen eins überzieht. 

"Langsam mach ich mir Sorgen um dich, Paddy. Wenn du weiter den Frauen so hinterher jagst, verpennst du die N.E.W.T.s. Wer war's diesmal?"

Ich gebe nur einen Laut von mir, der entfernt nach 'Hufflepuff-Mädchen' klingt, während ich mich aus den Laken winde, darauf bedacht, dass er mein Gesicht nicht sieht, dem ich zu einem weiteren Male keine Maske aufsetzen kann. 

"Los, beeil dich, ich will noch was vom Frühstück abkriegen. Und außerdem muss ich dir erzählen, was ich für Lily arrangiert habe." 

Ein Seufzen dringt aus meiner Kehle und während ich unter Dusche stehe, setze ich meine Maske des fröhlichen besten Freundes wieder auf. Mein Gesicht strahlt mit einem Lächeln, als wir dann durch die langen Gänge des Schlosses gehen und er mir alles erzählt. Ich nicke nur, werfe ab und zu eine meiner berühmt berüchtigten anzüglichen Bemerkungen ein, aber höre ihm nicht wirklich zu. Zu sehr würde es schmerzen, diese Vorstellung, er mit ihr und nicht mit mir. 

Das Frühstück zieht sich endlos hin, nicht zuletzt dadurch, dass ich alles noch einmal mitanhören muss, als er es Remus und Peter erzählt. Warum kann er nicht einfach still sein, warum kann er nicht einfach schweigen? Es ist, als würde er absichtlich auf meinen Gefühlen rumtrampeln, mich immer und immer wieder treten und dieser seelische Schmerz ist viel schlimmer als jeder körperliche. 

Natürlich weiß ich, dass er es nicht absichtlich macht. Er weiß nichts von meinen Gefühlen. Vielleicht würde er auf mich Rücksicht nehmen, wüsste er es. Aber vielleicht würde er mich auch meiden, verachten... hassen, wenn er Bescheid wüsste. Und das kann ich nicht riskieren. Ich möchte bei ihm sein, in seiner Nähe, wenn nicht als Geliebter, dann wenigstens als Freund. Auch wenn es schmerzt. 

Irgendwann fällt mein Blick hinüber zum Slytherintisch. Snivellus beobachtet uns unauffällig und für einen Moment treffen sich unsere Blicke. Aber ich kann ihn erneut nicht lesen. Dann spricht ihn Bellatrix an und er wendet die Augen ab. Mit leichtem Erstaunen sehe ich, wie sie sich bei ihm einhakt und dann einen Kuss auf die Wange gibt. Die zwei?

"Was gibt's da drüben interessantes zu sehen?"

Ich bin zu geschockt um antworten zu können, aber er muss nur meinem Blick folgen um zu sehen, was mich so irritiert.

"Was denn? Snivellus und Bellatrix? Deine Familie hat 'nen komischen Geschmack, Paddy, weißt du das?"

Ich drehe meinen Kopf um auf seine Beleidigung zu reagieren, doch halte abrupt inne, als ich bemerke, dass er mit seinem Gesicht nur Zentimeter von meinem entfernt ist um besser sehen zu können, da Remus ihm die Sicht versperrt. 

"Äh... ja..." 

Und ohne darüber nachzudenken, was ich tue, springe ich auf und verlasse fluchtartig die Große Halle. Es ist mir egal, was er denkt, was die anderen denken. Ich kann nicht länger bei ihm bleiben, so nah und doch so fern. Jede einzelne Faser meines Körpers schreit nach ihm, dürstet nach seinem Haar, seinen Augen, seinem Körper. Ich will ihn mehr als alles andere auf der Welt und kann ihn doch nicht haben. 

Wut wallt in mir hoch. Verzweiflung, Zorn, Trauer und Schmerz. Alles auf einmal und alles durch die jeweils anderen Gefühle tausendfach verstärkt. 

Der Tränenschleier versperrt mir die Sicht, aber ich brauche nicht zu sehen, ich weiß wo ich hinwill. Wieder in den Gang, wieder hinaus, dorthin wo ich meinen Schmerz für eine Weile vergessen kann. Ich kann nicht in den Unterricht mit ihm, ich kann nicht neben ihm sitzen und den Fröhlichen spielen. In diesem Moment will ich einfach nur weinen.

Fortsetzung folgt...


	4. the things you thought you knew

Titel: Forget...  
Arbeitstitel: Left behind

Teil: 3/5 + Prolog

Teiltitel: ... the things you thought you knew

Pairing: SiriusXJames (einseitig)

Genre: Darkfic

Warnings: dark, depri, Slash angedeutet (zu Beginn, später mehr)

Bemerkung: Jaja, ich weiß, viiiel zu spät . Sorry, aber zwischen diesen Abiarbeiten hatte ich irgendwie keinen Nerv zum Veröffentlichen^^' Aber jetzt! Mwahaha! Bin ich durch mit ihnen!!! Mwahahahaha!!! *irre lach* *hust* 

Okay, kriegen wir uns wieder ein... *räusper* Als Entschädigung gibt's diesmal einen extra langen Teil.

Ach, ich hab mir mal wieder ein paar Sachen in Sachen Zaubertränke und Beschwörungen überlegt. Ob sie den ‚Tatsachen' entsprechen könnten weiß ich nicht, also bezeichnen wir das einfach mal wieder als künstlerische Freiheit^^'

Mit dem Teiltitel bin ich diesmal nicht so wirklich zufrieden, aber mir fiel leider nichts besseres ein^^' 

Aso, ja, der Room of Requirments. Ich hab eine gewissen Vorliebe für die englischen Bezeichnungen, da die mir einfach besser gefallen, darum bleibe ich bei dieser Bezeichnung. Außerdem bin ich mir auch nicht ganz sicher, wie er auf Deutsch heißt *deutsche Version des 5. Bandes nicht gelesen hat* Ich glaube Raum der Wünsche, oder?!  

Ansonsten gibt es wohl nichts mehr zu sagen, ich wünsch euch viel Spaß beim Lesen und hoffe auf ein paar Kommis!^^  

Danke an: alle, die mir so liebe Kommentare geschrieben haben^^ *alle mal knuffelt* 

Disclaimer: Harry Potter und seine Charaktere gehören nicht mir, sondern J.K. Rowling. Ich leihe sie mir lediglich aus und mache keinen Profit damit. Der Inhalt dieser Story ist jedoch meiner Fantasie entsprungen und sollte er irgendjemanden nicht gefallen, bitte ich sie/ihn diese Geschichte kommentarlos zu ignorieren. 

Feedback an: Simbakatha@aol.com oder hier in die Kommentare

**Part 3 – Forget the things you thought you knew**

"Du hast dich heute Morgen ganz schön gehen lassen."

Mein Blick wendet sich langsam nach oben, sieht ihn trübe an. Ich bin zu keinem bösen Blick fähig, geschweige denn zu einer beißenden Erwiderung, also schweige ich nur und starre wieder auf den Boden vor mich. 

Ich weiß nicht mehr, was ich den Tag über gemacht habe. War hier, war dort. Irgendwo und nirgends. Hauptsache allein und dunkel. Mehr hab ich nicht gebraucht. 

Ein Räuspern seinerseits reißt mich aus meinen Gedanken und ich erinnere mich dunkel an das, was wir eigentlich vorhatten. Schleppend erhebe ich mich und betrachte ihn mir richtig. Er hat ein dickes, sehr nach Verbotener Abteilung aussehendes Buch unter dem Arm, sein Umhang ist seltsam ausgebauscht, als habe er alles mögliche hineingesteckt und auf seinem Gesicht liegt ein erwartender Ausdruck. 

"So, und wo ist jetzt dieser Raum?"

"Komm mit."

Ich gehe mit ihm ans Ende des Ganges und um die Ecke, dann bleibe ich stehen.

"Was wäre am geeigneten um den Trank zu brauen?"

Ich sehe seine eine Augenbraue skeptisch nach oben wandern, aber er antwortet mir trotzdem. "Ein Labor, am besten das von Swanke. Oder besser ein noch besser ausgerüstetes. Aber so was gibt es hier ja wohl kaum, oder?"

Ich antworte nicht, sondern gehe zurück in den Gang, aus dem wir zuvor gekommen sind, meine Gedanken mit aller Kraft auf ein solches Labor gerichtet - und da ist die Tür, die in den Room of Requirements führt. 

"Wo kommt die Tür her?

Ein weiteres Mal bleibt meine Antwort aus. Ich öffne nur die Tür und halte sie für ihn auf. Nach ein paar Momenten des Zögerns tritt er schließlich ein. Mit leichter Genugtuung sehe ich das Erstaunen auf seinem Gesicht. 

Der Raum ist groß und dunkel, erinnert an den Zaubertränkekerker, nicht zuletzt auch dadurch, dass die an den Wänden stehenden Regalen mit allen erdenklichen Zaubertrankzutaten zugestopft sind. In seiner Mitte steht ein großer Tisch, auf dem die verschiedensten Geräte zum Brauen stehen, sowie zwei Stühle und ein wenig Pergament. 

"Was ist das hier?"

"Der Room of Requirements. Wenn man ganz dringend etwas benötigt und hier im 5. Stock daran denkt, öffnet er sich und hat alles, was man braucht." 

Er legt das Buch auf den Tisch und sieht sich dann etwas um. Ab und zu nimmt er etwas aus den Schränken und betrachtet es näher, ich setze mich auf einen der Stühle und warte.

"Hast du es gefunden?"

Von meiner Frage aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, dreht er sich verwirrt um, bis er schließlich versteht und sich nun ebenfalls an den Tisch setzt. Er zieht das Buch an sich heran, blättert bis er etwas gefunden hat und schiebt es dann so hin, dass ich die Seite lesen kann. 

"Er ist nicht sonderlich schwer, erfordert allerdings genauste Zubereitung und einige spezielle Zutaten, aber... hier scheint ja das meiste zu sein."

"Alles?"

"Bis auf eines, ja. Aber dafür hab ich schon gesorgt."

Aus seinem Umhang zieht er zu meiner Verwunderung einen kleinen Blumentopf mit einer schwach violetten Blume.

"Was ist das?"

"Vergissmeinnicht. Die entscheidende Zutat."

Ich nicke nur. Dann spüre ich seinen Blick auf mir, ich kann ihn nicht erwidern heute und warte deshalb, bis er wieder von mir ablässt.

"Bist du dir sicher, dass ich dir keinen Liebestrank brauen soll?"

Überrascht sehe ich auf, aber er hat seine Augen abgewendet und blättert in dem Buch umher. Sein Gesicht ist ausdruckslos, es ist weder etwas Freundliches noch etwas Boshaftes darin zu erkennen, sodass ich nicht weiß, ob das eben ein Angebot oder ein gemeiner Scherz war. Ich schweige eine Weile, denke darüber nach, aber ich kann es nicht.

"Ja. Nur den Vergessenstrank, sonst nichts."

Er zuckt nur mit den Schultern und schlägt die Seite mit dem Rezept wieder auf.

"Welchen Zeitraum soll er umfassen?"

"Neun Stunden."

"Okay... das dauert dann... fünf Tage, bis er fertig ist."

Ich nicke wieder nur, er gibt daraufhin einen genervten Laut von sich. Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, dass ihn meine Niedergeschlagenheit stört. Dann wirft er mir ein Messer und eine komische Pflanze rüber, die fast wie eine Zwiebel aussieht.

"Knoblauchrettich. Schälen und klein schneiden. Gleichgroße Stücke wenn ich bitten darf."

Mit einem weiteren Seufzen tue ich, wie mir gehießen. 

~ ~ ~

Die Tage vergehen langsam, quälend langsam und sie werden von Minute zu Minute schmerzhafter. All die Zeit vorher hat es mir nichts ausgemacht mit ihm zusammenzusein ohne ihn haben zu können. Aber nun, da es bald jemanden gibt, der ihn haben wird, da ist es schier unerträglich für mich. 

Ich weiß nicht mehr, wann meine Freundschaft plötzlich in Liebe umschlug. Im fünften Schuljahr, im sechsten vielleicht. Vielleicht sogar schon früher. Ich weiß es nicht. Der Übergang war fließend, kam langsam aber stetig, bis mir eines Tages dann schlagartig bewusst wurde, dass ich ihn liebte. An diesem Tag hat sich alles geändert. Alles. Mein Verhalten ihm gegenüber, mein Verhalten anderen gegenüber. Ich musste vorsichtig sein, dass keiner es bemerkte, ich musste aufpassen, dass ich mich nicht zu sehr gehen ließ. Ich durfte ihn nicht verträumt anschauen, ich durfte ihn nicht berühren und nicht mehr loslassen. Mein Gesicht wurde verdeckt von der Maske des fröhlichen Freundes, des guten Kumpels, der alles dafür tat, dass sein bester Freund endlich mit seiner Angebeteten ausgehen konnte. Mein Leben wurde zu einer einzigen Lüge. 

Für ihn änderte sich nichts. Ich war gut im Schauspielern, täuschte ihm alles perfekt vor. Ich war wie immer, verhielt mich wie immer. Für ihn war ich der gute Freund, der ich immer gewesen war und der ich ewig bleiben würde. Er merkte nichts von all meinem Schmerz und meinem Leid und ich werde alles daran setzen, dass er dies auch niemals erfahren wird. 

"Kannst du mir mal bitte sagen, was die an dem findet?"

Ich folge seinem Blick, der auf eine Gruppe von Slytherins vor uns gerichtet ist. Bellatrix hat einen Arm um Severus gelegt, er seinen um sie. Eine Nadel sticht bei diesem Anblick in mein Herz. Sogar er ist glücklich, sogar er hat das bekommen, was er will. Und ich werde auf ewig allein sein, ich, der jedes Mädchen haben könnte, das er will, aber doch nur jenen will, der unerreichbar ist. 

"Frag mich doch so was nicht! Ich weiß nicht, was im kranken Gehirn meiner Cousine vor sich geht."

Er lacht und ich lache mit ihm. Genauso wie immer. 

"Hey, sollen wir noch nen Abstecher nach Hogsmeade machen und ich zeig dir, was ich für Lily und mich übermorgen arrangiert hab?"

Sein Gesicht strahlt mit einer Freude, die ich nie bei ihm gesehen habe. Und wieder drängt sich der Wunsch in mir auf, ich wäre der Grund für dieses Strahlen.

"Nein, geht nicht. Swanke hat mir ne Strafarbeit aufgehalst, die muss ich noch machen."

"Für was denn? Was haste wieder angestellt?"

"Seit wann braucht Swanke eine Begründung um mir was aufzuhalsen?! Nya, ich mach mich dann mal lieber ans Werk, sonst geht dafür noch der restliche Abend flöten. Wir sehen uns dann später!"

Und ohne dass er noch etwas darauf erwidern kann, bin ich bereits davon gerannt. Ich bleibe nicht stehen, bis ich im fünften Stock ankomme, wo er schon auf mich wartet. Schweigend betreten wir den Room of Requirements, wo der Trank auf der Mitte des Tisches brodelt. 

Mit einem Schöpflöffel führt er prüfend in der schwarzen Flüssigkeit umher und wirft einen skeptischen Blick darauf. Ich warte ab. 

"Noch eine halbe Stunde, dann können wir die letzte Zutat hineintun. Von da an noch neun Stunden ziehen und er ist fertig."

"Gerade rechtzeitig..."

Morgen Abend würde ich es geschehen lassen müssen, denn übermorgen ist Samstag und somit der verhängnisvolle Hogsmeadetag. Der Tag, an dem sich erneut alles für mich ändern würde. 

Eine Weile sehe ich zu, wie er seinen Schulkram auspackt und irgendwelche Zahlen schreibt. Ich nehme an, dass es Arthimantik ist. Unser Schweigen, dass wir in den letzten vier Tagen stur praktiziert haben - wenn er mir nicht gerade erklären musste, was ich zu tun hatte - kommt mir an diesem Tag peinlich vor. Ihm nicht, wieso auch, aber in diesem Augenblick brauche ich jemanden zum Reden und so skurril es auch klingen mag, er ist wohl gerade der geeignete dafür.

"Seit wann bist du mit Bellatrix zusammen?"

Meine Frage scheint ihn zu irritieren, da er blinzelnd zuerst nur mit den Augen aufschaut, schließlich aber den ganzen Kopf hebt und dabei eine Augenbraue hochzieht. Mir scheint es, als sehe ich einen Funken von Abscheu in seinen Augen aufflackern. Wahrscheinlich bin ich der Letzte, mit dem er über dieses Thema sprechen will. Warum er mir trotzdem antwortet, weiß ich nicht.

"Seit ein paar Wochen. Warum?"

Ich zucke mit den Schultern. "Interessehalber."

Wieder die hochgezogene Augenbraue. Dann wendet er sich erneut seinen Aufgaben zu, doch mir ist noch nicht danach zum Schweigen zurückzukehren.  

"Ich dachte immer, sie sei an Lestrange interessiert." 

"Ist sie auch."

Etwas verwirrt sehe ich ihn an. Sein Blick ist ausdruckslos.

"Sie benutzt mich nur um ihn eifersüchtig zu machen." 

Diesmal ist es an mir überrascht zu blinzeln. "Aber, wenn du das weißt, warum...?"

"Warum ich es mit mir machen lassen?"

Ich nicke. Diesmal zuckt er mit den Schultern.

"Wieso nicht? Ich benutze sie auch. Es kommt auf's gleiche raus. Sie kriegt Rodolphus eifersüchtig, ich kriege meinen Spaß. Gefühle gibt's da nicht. Ganz einfach."

Perplex starre ich ihn an. Ich hatte immer einen leicht kaltherzigen Eindruck von ihm gehabt, aber dass es derart weit ging, war mir nie auch nur in den Sinn gekommen. 

"Ist das nicht etwas herzlos?"

Wieder nur ein Schulterzucken. "So ist das Leben nun mal. Wärme gibt es da nicht, alles nur vergegauckelt und gespielt. Man kann nicht glücklich werden, nie, egal was man auch anstellt, irgendetwas hat immer einen schmerzhaften Aspekt. Ich denke, du weißt wovon ich rede."

Ich antworte ihm nicht. Sehe ihm nur zu, wie er die Aufgaben löst und in den Büchern blättert. 

Vor zwei Jahren hätte ich ihm wohl noch widersprochen. Meine Kindheit zuhause war zwar bitter und schrecklich gewesen, aber ich hatte in dieser Schule die Wärme gefunden, die mir damals so gefehlt hatte. Doch nun, wo ich mich so sehr nach ihm verzerrte, der als einziges in der Lage war mich zu wärmen und dessen Wärme ich niemals bekommen würde, da fühle ich wieder diese Kälte, die mir damals wohlbekannt war. Ich spreche es nicht aus, aber ich stimme ihm zu. Irgendetwas hat immer einen schmerzhaften Aspekt. 

Als er ein Buch mit Runen auspackt, mustere ich ihn eine Weile und frage mich, was ihn so kalt werden hat lassen. Die meisten Leute wissen lange nichts von der Kälte, können Jahre leben ohne über sie Bescheid zu wissen und erfahren sie dann ganz plötzlich, wenn das Schicksal ihnen einen schweren Schlag erteilt. Ich hatte sie bereits in meiner Kindheit kennengelernt, aber das Glück gehabt sie eine Weile vergessen zu können, aber er... 

Ich wusste nicht, wie seine Kindheit vor Hogwarts ausgesehen hatte. Aber wenn man ihn so sprechen hörte, dann war sie wohl nicht sehr viel besser als hier gewesen. Vielleicht sogar schlimmer, wenn man bedachte, dass er die Ferien über jedes Mal hier geblieben war, auch wenn ich geblieben war und ihm das Leben zur Hölle gemacht hatte. 

Ein leises Seufzen entdringt meiner Kehle, als mir klar wird, dass wir zwei vielleicht gar nicht so verschieden sind.

"Okay, es wird Zeit."

Er legt seine Bücher weg und steht auf um zu dem kleinen Kessel zu gehen. Dabei zieht er das Vergissmeinnicht mit. 

"Hohl mir das Drachenblut dahinten." 

Als ich wieder zurückkomme und es ihm reiche hat er bereits neun Blütenblätter der Pflanze abgezupft und sie in eine Metallschale gelegt. Dann nimmt er seinen Zauberstab und mit einem Schwenken rauschen aus seiner Tasche fünf Kerzen, die sich in Pentagrammform um uns anordnen. Mit einem weiteren Schwenken sind sie entzündet und der Rest des Raumes ist abgedunkelt. 

"Ist dafür eine Beschwörung notwendig?"

Meine Stimme klingt erstaunter als ich es beabsichtigt hatte. Er nickt. Etwas unsicher sehe ich ihn an, damit hatte ich nicht gerechnet. Zaubersprüche an sich waren meist ungefährlich, aber in Verbindung mit Zaubertränken und dann noch in Beschwörungsform nicht. Unter Umständen konnte einem der ganze Trank um die Ohren fliegen, oder wenn man etwas falsch aussprach, konnte der Trank eine ganz andere Wirkung bekommen.

"Kannst du das?"

Er nickt wieder nur. Einen Moment bin ich versucht ihn davon abzuhalten. Es wird jetzt selbst mir zu gefährlich, aber als ich in sein Gesicht blicke und da nicht mal einen Anflug von Angst sehe, lasse ich es. Ich würde ihn wohl nur beleidigen.

"Tritt zurück."

Ich tue wie mir geheißen und gehe einige Schritte zurück, aber nur so weit, dass ich noch in den Kessel gucken kann. Im nächsten Moment fängt er bereits an.

"Blut des Drachen, unrein und mächtig..."

Er öffnet das Fläschchen mit dem Drachenblut und hält es über die Blütenblätter des Vergissmeinnicht.

"... benetze diese Blätter, unschuldig und schwach..."

Er lässt je einen Tropfen auf ein Blatt fallen, das sich unter schwarzer Rauchentwicklung von seiner hellvioletten Farbe zum genauen Gegenteil des Dunkelgelb verfärbt. 

"... kehre ihre Wirkung um, sodass sie das ewige Vergessen schenken."

Er verschließt das Fläschchen wieder und stellt es ab. Dann nimmt er die Metallschale und hält sie über den Kessel.

"Dunkle Flüssigkeit des Denkens, nehme sie an, eines für jede Stunde, die auf ewig vergessen sein soll."

Nacheinander wirft er die nun gelben Blätter hinein. Jedes wird, sobald es auf der Oberfläche landet, von einem Strudel nach unten gezogen und der Trank nimmt einen dunkleren Violettstich an. Als auch das letzte verschlungen wird, hat er eine dunkelviolette Farbe, die fast schwarz aussieht. 

Mit einem erleichterten Seufzen entspannt er sich und zündet im nächsten Moment die restlichen Lichter an, sodass der Raum wieder voll beschienen ist. 

"Fertig... Hier."

Er nimmt den Kessel vom Feuer, füllt seinen Inhalt in einen Flakon und hält ihn mir dann hin. Mit der anderen Hand schiebt er mir das große verbotene Buch zu, in dem ein Bild des fertigen Trankes ist, sodass ich mich überzeugen kann, dass es der richtige ist. 

Wortlos nehme ich ihn entgegen und starre eine Weile darauf. 

Erst als er mit einem lauten Geräusch das große Buch zuklappt und es sich zusätzlich zu seinem anderen Kram unter den Arm klemmt, schrecke ich auf. 

"Er muss noch neun Stunden ziehen, bis er seine Wirksamkeit entfaltet. Du musst ihn innerhalb der folgenden 24 Stunden verbrauchen, ansonsten verliert er seine Wirkung oder bewirkt etwas anderes. Noch einmal werde ich dir nicht helfen, also ist das morgen deine einzige Chance."

Ich bleibe stumm und spreche erst, als er sich bereits zum Gehen gewandt hat.

"Was willst du jetzt als Gegenleistung?"

Er hält an der Tür inne und zögert einen Augenblick, bevor er sich noch einmal umdreht. Sein Blick ist wieder ausdruckslos, aber ich glaube einen kleinen Anflug von Genugtuung darin sehen zu können.

"Samstag, Black, Samstag."

Verwirrt sehe ich an, doch er wendet sich bereits erneut zum Gehen. Als er schon fast draußen ist, lasse ich ein leises 'Danke' verlauten. Er schaut mich kurz an, verschwindet dann aber ohne ein weiteres Wort. Ich jedoch bleibe noch lange stehen und betrachte gedankenversunken den Trank in meiner Hand.

Fortsetzung folgt...


	5. the usual things

Titel: Forget...  
Arbeitstitel: Left behind

Teil: 4/5 + Prolog

Teiltitel: ... the usual things

Pairing: SiriusXJames (einseitig)

Genre: Darkfic  
Warnings: dark, depri, Slash angedeutet (zu Beginn, später mehr)

Bemerkung: Huh, das letzte Kapitel is' ja besser angekommen als ich gedacht hab o.O *freu* ^__^ 

Oi, schon das vorletzte Kapitel... im nächsten kommt dann der große Showdown! *hust* Nya, so groß ist er nicht, aber... ah, nein, das wird noch nicht verraten! *auf Folter spann* Erst einmal kommt dieser Teil jetzt dran^^ Leider nicht so lange wie der letzte, aber ich wollte das Ende haben. Wenn ihr's lest wisst ihr warum XD Ansonsten... ach ja, ich hab mir mal wieder einen Trank überlegt, der für den Ablauf wichtig ist. Wie beim Vergessenstrank gilt auch hier, dass ich nicht weiß, ob er im normalen HP-Universum einmal auftauchen wird und wenn ja, ob er die gleiche Wirkung hat, also betrachten wir es erneut als künstlerische Freiheit XD 

Mehr hab ich diesmal nicht zu sagen, ich wünsch euch viel Spaß beim Lesen^^ (und den Kommi nicht vergessen!!^^)

Danke an: alle, die mir so liebe Kommentare geschrieben haben^^ *alle wieder knuffelt* 

Disclaimer: Harry Potter und seine Charaktere gehören nicht mir, sondern J.K. Rowling. Ich leihe sie mir lediglich aus und mache keinen Profit damit. Der Inhalt dieser Story ist jedoch meiner Fantasie entsprungen und sollte er irgendjemanden nicht gefallen, bitte ich sie/ihn diese Geschichte kommentarlos zu ignorieren  (ich habe nichts gegen _konstruktive_ Kritik, ich möchte nur keine Flames oder ähnliches, nur weil ich über ein Pairing, eine Situation etc. geschrieben habe, was jemandem nicht in den Kram passt.)

Feedback an: Simbakatha@aol.com oder hier in die Kommentare

**Part 4 – Forget the usual things**

„Hey, Evans! Schon bereit für morgen?"

„Spiel dich nicht so auf, Potter. Wer weiß, ob das morgen nicht ein totaler Reinfall wird!"

Ich vermisse die Zeiten, in denen sie das ernst gemeint hatte und nicht mit diesem frechen Grinsen auf den Lippen, das ihm bedeutet, dass sie es gar nicht abwarten kann. 

Seine Augen strahlen, als er sich wieder zu mir umdreht, mir einen Blick zuwirft, der sagen soll, dass sie sich morgen wundern wird und der einen solch tiefen Riss in meine Seele schneidet, dass ich am liebsten aufschreien würde. Doch ich beherrsche mich, so wie ich es schon immer getan habe und lege wieder meine Maske auf, die ihn nur zurück angrinst.

Der Tag vergeht erneut schleichend langsam, die Unterrichtsstunden kommen mir vor wie eine Qual, wie eine Foltern, wenn er sich zu mir beugt und mit mir flüstern will. Ich antworte meist nur einsilbig, manchmal sogar gar nicht, aber all das verschlimmert es nur, angesichts der Tatsache, dass ihm mein seltsames Verhalten langsam auffällt. Ich frage mich, ob ich nach der heutigen Nacht meine Rolle wieder besser spielen kann oder ob es mir danach nur noch schwerer fällt. Aber es ist egal. Egal, so lange ich ihn einmal haben kann. Nur einmal ganz für mich allein. Was danach kommt werde ich ertragen, irgendwie, mit der einen glücklichen Erinnerung an heute Nacht. 

„James?"

Blinzelnd sieht er mich an, als ich ihn nach der Zaubertrankstunde plötzlich anspreche. Ich weiß, dass seine Verwirrung nicht nur dadurch kommt, dass ich ihn mit seinem richtigen Namen anspreche, sondern auch durch meinen Tonfall, der sonst nie so ernst klingt. Er blickt mich nur fragend an.

„Kannst du heute Abend in den Room of Requirements kommen? Um acht etwa. Allein. Es ist wichtig."

Er weicht zurück, als ich meinen Blick auf ihn richte. Auch wenn ich ihn selbst nicht sehen kann, weiß ich, dass mein Blick durchdringend ist, voll von Ernst und Entschlossenheit. Er nickt nur, jedoch mit einem leichten Stirnrunzeln. Und bevor auch nur ein Wort über seine Lippen dringen kann, bin ich bereits davongerannt, wieder in den Geheimgang, wieder in die Freiheit. Ich brauche noch etwas Zeit für mich. 

~ ~ ~

Es ist bereits dunkel und das Mondlicht dringt durch ein Fenster, das der Raum dieses Mal besitzt. Im Gegensatz zur vorangegangen Woche, in der er nur ein kaltes, feuchtes Labor war, ist er diesmal ein gemütliches Zimmer, eingerichtet nur mit einem großen Doppelbett und zwei Nachttischen. Der Vergessenstrank steht neben einigen Flaschen Butterbier auf einem der Nachttische, ich liege auf dem Bett und starre mit glasigem Blick nach draußen in den schwarzen Nachthimmel. 

Das Knarren der Tür reißt mich aus meinen Gedanken und als ich den Kopf wende sehe ich ihn in der Tür stehen, den Tarnumhang auf den Boden fallen lassend und überrascht blinzelnd angesichts der ungewöhnlichen Einrichtung des Raumes. Wenn wir normalerweise hier sind, ist er ähnlich des Gemeinschaftsraumes, mit Sofas und Sesseln, Tischen voll Essen und etwas Alkohol. Die Schlichtheit und sicherlich auch die Anwesenheit des Bettes irritiert ihn darum sehr. 

Zwar immer noch verwirrt, aber sich zusammenreißend, schließt er letztendlich die Tür und tritt näher. Er zögert jedoch vor dem Bett und setzt sich mir erst gegenüber, als ich es ihm mit einem Kopfnicken bedeute. Wortlos reiche ich ihm eine Falsche Butterbier, die er annimmt, aber nicht daraus trinkt.

"Sirius."

Ein kleines bitteres Lächeln legt sich kurz auf mein Gesicht, ist jedoch genauso schnell wieder verschwunden, wie es aufgetaucht war. Er benutzt selten meinen richtigen Namen, nur dann, wenn er ein ernsthaftes Gespräch mit mir führen will, was - seit wir uns kennen - vielleicht zweimal vorgekommen ist. Und das letzte Mal wird mir ewig in Erinnerung bleiben. Dieses letzte Mal, wo er mir anvertraute, dass seine Gefühle für Lily echt seien und keine Schwärmer- und Flirterei. In diesem Moment bekam mein Herz einen Riss, den ich bis heute nicht zu stopfen vermocht habe. Selbst das, was mir bevorsteht, wird ihn nicht schließen können. Im Gegenteil, es wird ihn sicherlich nur noch vergrößern. 

"Hm?"

Ich schaue immer noch mit diesem verklärten Blick. Er denkt vielleicht, es läge am Alkohol. Doch auch wenn ich eine Falsche in der Hand halte, getrunken habe ich noch nichts. Er selbst ist der Grund dieses Blickes, er, der mich mit seiner bloßen Anwesenheit so verzaubern kann, dass ich nichts mehr um mich herum wahrnehme. 

"Was ist los mit dir?"

Ein belustigter Ausdruck tritt auf mein Gesicht, der von der Verzweiflung in meinen Augen jedoch lächerlich erscheint. Ich sehe, dass er es merkt. Dass er diesmal hinter diese Maske schaut, die er sonst nie durchdrungen hatte. Als ich dies bemerke, will ich meinen Blick abwenden, doch seine Hand greift nach meinem Kinn und hält meinen Kopf fest, sodass ich gezwungen werde, ihn anzublicken. Ich könnte meine Augen woanders hinrichten, aber durch diese Berührung, die bestimmt aber gleichzeitig auch sanft ist, ist mein Blick von seinem gefangen. 

Er versucht in meinen Augen zu lesen, den Grund dafür zu finden, dass ich mich so verändert habe, aber er kann es nicht. Zu viele wirre und verschwommene Gefühle toben in meinem Inneren. Nicht einmal ich kann sie alle auseinanderhalten, wieso sollte er es dann können? 

"Was soll los sein mit mir?"

Wieder erscheint dieser belustigte Ausdruck auf meinem Gesicht, als er die Augen zu Schlitzen verengt und mich böse ansieht. Es ist sinnlos, dass ich es abstreite, aber ich habe mich schon so sehr daran gewöhnt, ich konnte einfach nichts anderes tun. 

Kurz schließe ich meine Augen und seufze laut auf, bevor ich sie wieder öffne, nun aber fähig sie woanders hinzurichten. Sie fixieren die dunkle Ecke am anderen Ende des Zimmers und auch ohne aus den Augenwinkeln zu sehen, wie er mich mustert, weiß ich, dass sein Blick stetig auf mir haften bleibt. Mit einem verzweifelt klingenden Auflachen hebe ich meinen Arm, der die Butterbierflasche hält und halte sie ihm zum Anstoßen hin. Sein Blick bleibt unverändert, aber er kennt mich zu lange, als dass er nicht wüsste, dass man mich nicht zum Reden zwingen kann. Also stößt er nur mit mir an und wir nehmen beide einen Schluck. 

Minuten vergehen in Schweigen, ich starre fortwährend in die Ecke, während er seinen Blick auf mir liegen lässt. Von draußen dringt das Heulen einer Eule hinein, der Wind rauscht leise um das Dach. 

Mit einem Seufzen nimmt er schließlich den Blick vor mir und reibt sich über das Nasenbein. So wie er es immer tut, wenn er genervt oder verzweifelt ist. Ich überlege, was diesmal zutrifft und komme schließlich zu dem Schluss, dass es beides ist. Auch er hatte seine große Stärke nie in Geduld. 

"Ich dachte immer, wir erzählen uns alles."

Er krabbelt über das Bett auf mich zu und setzt sich dann neben mich, den Blick nun ebenfalls in die Ecke versenkt. Sein Ton war etwas vorwurfsvoll, ein wenig verzweifelt und ein wenig verletzt. Ich muss lächeln, wieder bitter.

"Die Zeiten sind schon lang vorbei, James. Dinge haben sich geändert."

Nun auf mich sehend, zieht er verständnislos die Augenbrauen zusammen, doch ich bleibe stumm, mache keine Anstalten es ihm zu erklären.

"Was hat sich geändert?"

Schließlich wende ich den Blick zu ihm auf. Er sitzt aufrecht neben mir, ich liege schon beinah auf dem Bett. Ich bin müde von alldem, man sieht es mir an, das weiß ich. Auch diese Verzweiflung und Pein, die sich in den letzten paar Tagen so drastisch vergrößert haben, kann man jetzt ganz deutlich sehen. Doch die Gründe weiß er immer noch nicht und so sieht er mich fortwährend verwirrt und fragend an. 

"Gefühle."

Und ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, lehne ich mich das kurze Stück zu ihm hinüber, schlinge meine Arme um ihn und vergrabe das Gesicht in seiner Brust. Im ersten Moment noch überrascht, nimmt er mich schließlich in die Arme, drückt mich an sich und streicht mir tröstend über den Rücken. Ich weine diesmal nicht, denn Tränen habe ich keine mehr übrig. Ich drücke mich nur an ihn, ganz nah. Seine Wärme ist so schön, so angenehm und ich ertappe mich dabei, wie ich mir wünsche es würde ewig währen. Aber das geht nicht und das weiß ich.

Die Minuten streichen dahin, ich liege in seinen Armen und warte. Warte darauf, dass die Wirkung des Verneblungstrankes einsetzt. Es wird einer Vergewaltigung gleichkommen, das weiß ich, und ich werde es mir mein Leben lang vorwerfen. Aber ich brauche diesen einen einzigen Moment des Glückes, damit ich die restlichen Momente des Leides ertragen kann. 

~ ~ ~

Ich weiß nicht genau, wie lange wir daliegen, so Arm in Arm, er mit den Gefühlen der Freundschaft, ich mit denen der Liebe. Seine Hand streicht immer noch leicht über meinen Rücken, doch sie wird stetig langsamer. Erst als sie sich kaum noch bewegt, hebe ich meinen Kopf um ihm ins Gesicht zu blicken. Sein Blick ist glasig, sein Gesichtsausdruck benommen und leicht verwirrt. Mit einem Seufzen löse ich mich aus seiner Umarmung und knie mich vor ihn.

Der Verneblungstrank ist eine Art Narkotikum, leicht aus dem Krankenflügel zu klauen. Je nach Dosierung ist er schmerzhemmend, aber meistens verwendet man ihn nur, um verängstigte oder aufgebrachte Personen ruhig zu stellen. Sie werden dadurch zwar benommen, haben aber immer noch ihren eigenen Willen und können sich - wenn auch etwas schwerer als normal - zur Wehr setzen, wenn sie zu etwas gezwungen werden, was sie nicht wollen. Nur vertrauten Personen geben sie sich meist willenlos hin, da sie von ihnen nichts zu befürchten haben. 

Wieder dieses bittere Lächeln auf meinen Lippen. Ich bin so schamlos sein Vertrauen auszunutzen, er würde mich dafür hassen, aber er wird sich nicht daran erinnern. 

"Sirius..."

Diesmal erscheint ein ehrliches Lächeln auf meinen Lippen. Ich kann nicht anders bei diesem verwirrten Gesicht, das mir zeigt, dass die Wirkung nun völlig eingesetzt hat. Meine Hand legt sich auf seine eine Wange und streicht sanft darüber. 

"Mir is' irgendwie... komisch..."

"Ich weiß."

Meine Stimme ist nur ein Flüstern, als ich mit ihm rede. Ich traue mich nicht laut zu sprechen aus Angst den Zauber des Augenblickes damit zu brechen. Auch wenn es nur arrangiert ist, eine Inszenierung, meine Inszenierung... es ist wie ein Traum für mich über diese weiche Wange streichen zu können ohne eine Erklärung finden zu müssen, es ist so schön ihm so nah zu sein ohne gleich verdächtig zu werden. Minuten verhaaren wir so, er zu benommen um sich zu bewegen, ich zu fasziniert. 

"Sirius, ich..."

"Shh!"

Mit meinem Daumen versiegele ich seine Lippen, ich will jetzt nichts hören, will einfach nur den Augenblick genießen. Ich wünschte, ich könnte ewig so sitzen und ihn anblicken, aber ich habe keine Zeit dafür. Von nun an läuft die Neun-Stundenfrist und jede Minute zählt.

"James."

Seine Augen versuchen einen klaren Blick auf mich zu richten, doch es gelingt ihnen nicht ganz und so verengen sie sich zu Schlitzen um besser sehen zu können. Ich muss wieder lächeln. Dann beuge ich mich vor. Selbst ich höre meine Stimme kaum, als ich spreche, aber sein leichtes, verwirrtes Nicken verrät mir, dass er mich verstanden hat.

"Vertrau mir bitte. Vollkommen. Nur für diese Nacht, James. Nur für diese eine Nacht. Bitte..."

Er bleibt in seiner Position sitzen, mir in diesem Moment voll und ganz vertrauend. Er wird sich nicht wehren, er wird mich nicht abweisen. Meine Hand verweilt auf seiner Wange, hält sie sanft fest. Mein Kopf legt sich leicht zur Seite. Meine Augen schließen sich und dann treffen meine Lippen auf seine -  und in diesem einen Augenblick fühle ich ein Glücksgefühl, so intensiv und stark, wie ich es nie zuvor erlebt habe.

Fortsetzung folgt...


	6. my love

Titel: Forget...  
Arbeitstitel: Left behind

Teil: 5/5 + Prolog

Teiltitel: ... my love

Pairing: SiriusXJames (einseitig)

Genre: Darkfic  
Warnings: dark, depri, Slash 

Bemerkung: Sodala, hier ist der letzte Teil, jetzt kommt der Showdown! *hust* So in etwa jedenfalls^^' Ist leider auch nicht sehr lang der Teil, aber... nun ja, ich will nichts vorweg nehmen^^' (Irgendwie liebe ich den Schluss... o.O)

Ähm... viel dazu zu sagen, hab ich diesmal nicht. Ich möchte mich bei allen bedanken, die diese Story mitverfolgt haben und mir einen Kommentar geschrieben haben *alle mal knuffelt* Ich würde mich freuen, wenn ihr mir einen Abschlusskommentar schreiben würdet^^ 

Ach und um es schon mal vorweg zu nehmen, da diese Frage vielleicht auftaucht: Ich werde keine Fortsetzung schreiben! Es tut mir Leid, aber ich möchte hierzu keine schreiben, da ich der Meinung bin, dass das Ende so wie es ist gut ist und ich es nicht fortsetzen sollte. Aber ich werde sicher noch andere Slash Storys zu HP schreiben und würde mich freuen, wenn ihr diese auch wieder lesen würdet^^ 

So, jetzt will ich euch aber nicht länger auf die Folter spannen^^ Viel Spaß beim Lesen^^

Anliegen:

Sorry, doch noch was^^' Ich suche dringendst einen Betareader für meine HP Slash Storys!! Wenn sich jemand dafür bereit erklären würde, würde es mich sehr freuen^^

(nähere Infos siehe Bio *das mit Link hier nicht gebacken kriegt* -.-) 

Jetzt geht's aber los^^

Disclaimer: Harry Potter und seine Charaktere gehören nicht mir, sondern J.K. Rowling. Ich leihe sie mir lediglich aus und mache keinen Profit damit. Der Inhalt dieser Story ist jedoch meiner Fantasie entsprungen und sollte er irgendjemanden nicht gefallen, bitte ich sie/ihn diese Geschichte kommentarlos zu ignorieren  (ich habe nichts gegen konstruktive Kritik, ich möchte nur keine Flames oder ähnliches, nur weil ich über ein Pairing, eine Situation etc. geschrieben habe, was jemandem nicht in den Kram passt.)

Feedback an: Simbakatha@aol.com oder hier in die Kommentare

Part 5 - Forget my love 

Wie oft habe ich mir in den letzten Monaten diesen Augenblick ausgemalt, wie oft habe ich es mir vorgestellt wie es sein würde ihn zu küssen. All meine Vorstellungskraft habe ich dafür aufgebracht, all meine Einbildungskraft um es fast spüren zu können - und doch hat nichts davon gereicht um auch nur einen Bruchteil der Gefühle in mir hervorzurufen, die ich jetzt in diesem einen Moment spüre, in dem seine Lippen wahrhaftig auf meinen liegen. 

Anfangs noch sanft und flüchtig, wird mein Kuss begieriger, fordernder. Er jedoch bleibt scheu, zaghaft, küsst fast kaum zurück angesichts des Verneblungstrankes. Aber es ist mir egal. So lange ich das nur einmal spüren kann, sind mir auch die widrigen Umstände egal, unter denen ich dies bekomme. 

Der Mond und die Sterne sind die einzigen Zeugen, die uns in dieser Nacht beobachten. Ihr Licht fällt hell und klar durch das Fenster, bescheint unsere Körper, die sich langsam auf das Bett legen. Er erwidert meine Zärtlichkeiten langsam, unbewusst, instinktiv, mir derart vertrauend, dass er meine Handlungen nicht in Frage stellt. 

Von draußen dringen einige Geräusche hinein. Eulen, die sich auf Jagd begeben. Grillen, die leise zirpen. Hin und wieder das heisere Flüstern und Schreien von Schülern, die unerlaubt über das Gelände streifen. Der Wind dringt kalt durch das Fenster, streift durch das ganze Zimmer und streichelt alles mit seinen kalten Fingern. Doch all dies nehme ich nicht wirklich war. Höre mehr sein schnelles Atem, spüre mehr die Hitze seines Körpers. Es ist so wunderschön ihm dermaßen nah zu sein, so wunderbar ihn zu spüren, mit jeder einzelnen Faser des Körpers. Ich denke nicht nach über die Zeit. Nicht über gestern, nicht über heute, nur jetzt ist wirklich, nur jetzt ist wahr. Die Stunden vergehen. Langsam? Schnell? Schleichend? Rasend? Ich vermag es nicht zu sagen. Alles was ich fühle ist Glück, Lust und Liebe. Meine Sehnsucht und mein Verlangen treiben mich an, setzen meinen Verstand vollkommen außer Kraft und selbst wenn ich wollte, wäre ich nicht in der Lage innezuhalten. 

Gäbe es eine Möglichkeit diese Zeit für immer fest zuhalten, ich würde alles dafür geben. Doch mit der Wanderung des Mondes, schleicht auch die Wirklichkeit zurück in meinen Geist und als es bereits zu dämmern beginnt lasse ich von ihm ab, vielleicht zum ersten Mal in den letzten Stunden. 

Etwas Zeit habe ich noch, ein wenig, bevor er aus seiner Benommenheit erwacht und ich ihm den Trank geben muss um ihn vergessen zu lassen. Ich schmiege mich an seinen Körper, veranlasse ihn dazu mich zu halten, seine Arme um mich zu schlingen, als wolle er mich vor der ganzen Welt beschützen. Er würde dies tun, das weiß ich. Doch nicht aus den gleichen Gefühlen heraus, wie ich es tun würde. 

Ein Anflug von Schmerz und Bitterkeit legt sich auf mein Gesicht, doch als ich sein schlafendes Gesicht betrachte, da schaffe ich es diese zwei Gefühle, die mich mein zukünftiges Leben begleiten werden, nocheinmal zu vertreiben. 

~ ~ ~

Blutrot verfärbt sich der Himmel, als die brennende Sonne ihn langsam in Besitz nimmt. Der Mond ist bereits verschwunden, hat seiner Konkurrentin Platz gemacht und wartet nun im Verborgenen um in der Nacht das Himmelszelt wieder für sich zu beanspruchen. Man könnte fast Parallelen ziehen. Doch hatte ich nur eine Nacht und nicht jede, so wie der silberne Stern. Meine Zeit ist vorbei und selbst wenn ich warte, werde ich doch keine Chance mehr bekommen. 

Mit einem Seufzen erhebe ich mich leicht, schaue erneut auf sein Gesicht und lasse meine Lippen nocheinmal sanft über seine streichen, während er schläft. Dann rüttele ich ihn schwach. Es wird Zeit. Bald ist es sieben Uhr und wenn ich ihm den Trank später gebe, wird er sich noch an den Anfang dieser Nacht erinnern können. 

Ich muss lächeln, als ich ihn aufwachen sehe. Das kurze genervte Verziehen des Gesichtes. Das Flattern der Augenlieder. Das unverständliche Murmeln. Dies jeden Tag sehen zu können wäre alles für mich...

"Sirius...?"

Benommen sieht er mich an. Vom Schlaf, nicht mehr von dem Trank. Es scheint ihn zu irritieren, dass ich so nah bei ihm liege. 

"Was ist passiert?"

Blinzelnd sieht er sich um, greift schließlich nach der Brille, die auf dem Nachttisch neben ihm liegt und setzt sie sich auf. Nun deutlicher sehend schaut er sich erneut um, immer noch verwirrt auf mich. Auf mein Gesicht, das so ausdruckslos auf ihn blickt. Dann wird er sich meines Armes über seiner Hüfte bewusst, meine nackte Haut, die auf seiner nackten Haut liegt. Ein leichter Schock tritt in seine Augen, ein kleiner Schrecken. Doch dies verschwindet, sobald er mich wieder ansieht und nichts dergleichen in meinem Blick findet, sondern eher das Gegenteil. Seine Augenbrauen ziehen sich zusammen, doch ich lasse ihn nicht zu Wort kommen.

"James, liebst du mich?"

Verwirrung. Unverständnis. Er weiß nicht, wovon ich rede. Versteht nicht, wie ich in solch einer Situation darauf kommen kann. 

"... das weißt du doch..."

Ein Ton als wäre es selbstverständlich, als würde er entsetzt sein, dass ich es nicht wüsste. Aber ich kann darüber nicht glücklich sein, denn es ist anders als ich es will.

"Nicht so..."

Ich will keine freundschaftliche Liebe. Ich will keine brüderliche Liebe. Ich will die eine wahre, wirkliche Liebe, die glücklich macht, die allen Schmerz verblassen und vergessen lässt. Die ewig währt und selbst den Tod überdauert. 

Schweigen, als er schließlich versteht, was ich meine. Schreck darüber, dass ich so fühle. Dass er es nie gemerkt hat. Dass ich seit Jahren mit diesem Geheimnis leben muss. Und ein bereuender und entschuldigender Ton in der Stimme, der meinen Schmerz nur um so größer werden lässt. 

"... Nein..."

Wie ein Messer dringt dieses eine Wort in mein Herz. Selbst wenn ich eine solche Antwort bereits erwartet hatte, ein wenig Hoffnung war in mir gewesen. Doch nun ist auch der letzte Funke dessen erloschen. 

Mit einem weiteren Seufzen nicke ich kurz, blicke ihn dabei jedoch nicht an. Er sucht nach Worten, nach irgendeinem Trost, doch er findet keine und es wird auch niemals einen für mich geben. Ich beuge mich nach vorne, küsse ihn noch einmal und greife dabei mit der Hand nach dem Trank. Er ist zu überrascht, als ich ihm die Flasche plötzlich an den Mund setze und schluckt unwillkürlich hinunter. Von Schluck zu Schluck wird er benommener, bis er am Ende schließlich wieder schläft. 

Noch einmal streiche ich über seine Haare, seine Wange, seine Haut. Dann benutze ich meinen Zauberstab um ihn wieder anzuziehen und einen Augenblick später dasselbe mit mir zu machen. Die Flaschen des Trankes und des Bieres verstaue ich in meinem Umhang um sie später zu entsorgen. Der Tarnumhang liegt noch da, wo er ihn gestern hat hinfallen lassen. Ich nehme ihn, werfe ihn mir über um danach ihn vom Bett zu heben. Dann gehe ich hinaus aus dem Zimmer, aus dem Room of Requirements, der für eine Nacht mein Paradies darstellte und von nun an die Hölle meiner Erinnerungen sein wird. 

~ ~ ~

"O~okay! Ich denke, wir sehen uns dann morgen früh wieder! Ich hab viel vor, also wagt es ja nicht mir auch nur irgendwie in die Quere zu kommen!"

Peter hebt abwehrend, fast verängstigt die Hände. Remus schüttelt grinsend seinen Kopf und ich blicke nur stumm zur Seite, überall hin nur nicht auf ihn, wie er lachend auf Lily zuläuft, die sich augenblicklich bei ihm einhakt, als er ihr seinen Arm anbietet. 

Die Sonne scheint klar über der Stadt, lässt Hogsmeade hell und freundlich erscheinen, doch für mich ist die Welt nur noch ein tristes Grau aus dem es keinen Ausweg mehr gibt. Ich höre die beiden neben mir scherzen, lachen, beratschlagend was sie machen wollen und hin und wieder über James und Lily reden. Ich kann nicht länger da bleiben, nuschele irgendeine Entschuldigung und verschwinde ohne auch nur ein weiteres Wort. Ich spüre ihre verwirrten, besorgten Blicke in meinem Rücken, doch ich ignoriere sie. 

Meine Füße führen mich automatisch, ganz von alleine, wie vor einigen Tagen. Ich will irgendwohin, wo ich frei sein kann. Wo ich keinen Schmerz spüren muss, kein Leid, keine Trauer, keine Wut, keinen Zorn... Aber so wie es mir vorkommt kann ich nun nicht einmal mehr in der Primitivität der Animagusform die Erlösung finden, die ich mir von ihr erhoffe. 

An der Wand der 'Drei Besen' bleibe ich plötzlich stehen, warum weiß ich selbst nicht. Mein Kopf wird wie von einem Magneten nach hinten gezogen und unfähig mich zu wehren, drehe ich ihn. 

Mein Herz krampft sich zusammen, Tränen steigen in mir hoch, das Verlangen zu schreien er solle es lassen, doch selbst wenn ich es zulassen würde, könnte ich keinen Ton herausbringen angesichts des Kloßes in meinem Hals. 

Ich wusste, dass es schlimm werden würde, doch auch diesmal hatte ich es nicht geschafft mir die Ausmaße meiner Gefühle vorzustellen, wenn ich sie beide sehen würde, zusammen, die Arme umeinander gelegt und küssend. Das schrecklichste Bild, das ich mir vorstellen kann. Ein Bild, das mich von innen zerreist und mich einen Schmerz erleiden lässt, der noch sehr viel schlimmer ist als der der vorherigen Tage. Doch ich weiß, dass dieser Schmerz nicht ewig so brennen wird. Er wird stumpfer werden, wird mich mit der Zeit taub werden lassen für jegliches Gefühl, außer dem einen, dass mich für den Rest meines Lebens begleiten wird. 

Bellatrix' Lachen erklingt hinter mir, irgendein Satz, vielleicht auf mich bezogen. Ich habe ihn nicht verstanden. Die Tür zum Wirtshaus geht auf und schließt sich wieder, die schrille Stimme meiner Cousine verschluckend. Jemand tritt hinter mich. Ich muss mich nicht umdrehen um zu wissen, wer es ist. Auch sein Blick liegt auf den beiden, die auf der anderen Straßenseite vor einem Schaufenster stehen, immer noch engumschlungen. Dann spüre ich die stechenden Augen in meinem Rücken. 

"Und was hast du jetzt davon, dass du mir geholfen hast?"

"Dein Leid, Black. Dein ewiges Leid." 

 ~The End~


End file.
